


Time to Heal

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW-February Bingo-2015 [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgess is impatient to get better</p><p>1MW February Bingo: Gunshot wound square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Heal

Kim cringed as she tried to move her shoulder, unaware of the whimper she let out as she did.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

She looked up, unaware she was being watched, to see Ruzek standing in the doorway. "Adam, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you doing things you shouldn't be doing yet."

"It's stiff and I wanted to see how much I could move it," she protested as she watched him walk toward her. The feel of his lips on hers, even in just a quick brush, made her feel a little better than she had been. 

"Keep it up and you'll pull out your stitches. You were shot, it's going to take time to heal."

"I hate this," she complained. 

"I know you do but if you take the time to let it heal you'll be good as new."

She knew he was right but it didn't make her feel any better at the moment. Right now all she wanted was for her shoulder to stop throbbing and for Adam to stop treating her like she was broken. If she were honest with herself, she didn't know which one of those hurt worse.


End file.
